Rockstar Games
thumb|right|155px|A Rockstar Games logója. A Rockstar Games a Take-Two Interactive egyik játékfejlesztő részlege, annak teljes tulajdonában álló vállalat. Fő székhelye New Yorkban, az Egyesült Államokban található. A játékfejlesztő vállalkozást 1998-ban alapította egy skót csapat (Sam Houser, Terry Donovan, Dan Houser, Jamie King és Gary Foreman) a Grand Theft Auto című játékának köszönhetően vált világhírűvé. Rockstar stúdiók Egyéb cégek, amelyek kifejlesztették a Rockstar Gamest * Bungie, híressé tette a Halo''t, fejlesztette az ''Oni-t. Mielőtt a Bungie-t felvásárolta volna a Microsoft, a Halo''t átportolta PC-re, Mac-re, PlayStation 2-re és Sega Dreamcastra. Emellett, a Rockstar kiadta Xboxra. * Capcom korábban fejlesztette a Rockstar San Diegóval a ''Red Dead Revolver''t és kiadta a Grand Theft Auto sorozat részeit Japánban. * Dubtitled, együttműködve fejlesztette a ''Mic Neumann-t, a State of Emergency-t és a Grand Theft Auto sorozatot. * Digital Eclipse együttműködve megalkotta a Rockstar Northal a Grand Theft Auto Advance-t. * Edge of Reality fejlesztette a Monster Truck Madness 64-et. * Opus, együttműködve fejlesztette az ASCII Entertainmenttel a Surfing H3O-t. * Pixelogic fejlesztette a The Italian Job''ot. * Remedy Entertainment fejlesztette a ''Max Payne játékot. * Team Bondi fejlesztette az L.A. Noire-t a Rockstarral. * VIS Entertainment ismert fejlesztője a State of Emergency c. játéknak. * Z-Axis kifejlesztette a Thrasher presents Skate and Destroy c. játékot. * Image Metrics készítette a legtöbb arc animációkat az egyes Rockstar játékokba, mint például a Grand Theft Autoba és a Bullyba. Művek Figyelemre méltó játékok & Sorozatok *''Grand Theft Auto'' (1997-jelenleg is tart) *''Red Dead (2004-jelenleg is tart) *Manhunt'' (2003-2007) *''The Warriors'' (2005) *''Max Payne'' (2001-jelenleg is tart) *''L.A. Noire'' (2011) *''Bully (including 'Scholarship Edition')'' (2006; 2008) *''Table Tennis'' (2006) *''Midnight Club series'' (2000-jelenleg is tart) *''Oni'' (2001) *''Wild Metal'' (2004) *''Smuggler's Run'' (2000-2002) Filmek A Rockstar Games producerként jóváírásra kerültek a Sunday Driver és The Football Factory c. filmekben. Teljes lista a játékaikról: *''Earthworm Jim 3D'' (1999) *''Evel Knievel: The Game'' (1999) *''Grand Theft Auto: London 1961'' (1999) *''Grand Theft Auto 2'' (1999) *''Thrahser Presents Skate and Destroy'' (1999) *''Austin Powers: Oh Behave!'' (2000) *''Austin Powers: Welcome to My Underground Lair!'' (2000) *''Wild Metal: Reclaim the Future'' (2000) *''Midnight Club: Street Racing'' (2000) *''Surfing H30'' (2000) *''Smuggler's Run'' (2000) *''Smuggler's Run 2: Hostile Territory'' (2001) *''Oni'' (2001) *''Max Payne'' (2001) *''Grand Theft Auto III'' (2001) *''The Italian Job'' (2001) *''State of Emergency'' (2002) *''Smuggler's Run Warzones'' (2002) *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (2002) *''Midnight Club II'' (2003) *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' (2003) *''Manhunt'' (2003) *''Red Dead Revolver'' (2004) *''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' (2004) *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (2004) *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' (2005) *''The Warriors'' (2005) *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (2005) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix'' (2006) *''Rockstar Games Presents Table Tennis'' (2006) *''Bully (2006) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' (2006) *''Manhunt 2 (2007) *Bully Scholarship Edition'' (2008) *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' (2008) *''Midnight Club Los Angeles'' (2008) *''Midnight Club LA Remix'' (2008) *''The Lost and Damned'' (2009) *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (2009) *''Beaterator'' (2009) *''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' (2009) *''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' (2009) *[http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Dead_Redemption Red Dead Redemption] (2010) *[http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Undead_Nightmare Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare] (2010) *''L.A. Noire'' (2011) *''Max Payne 3'' (2012) *''Grand Theft Auto V'' ( 2013) *''Agent'' (Fejlesztés alatt, megjelenés TBA) Logó A Rockstar logója egy fekete "R" betű és egy fehér csillag, amelynek a háttere arany színű. A Rockstar Games gyakran megjelenítik a logójukat a saját játékaikban, ez egyfajta Easter Eggnek számít. A Grand Theft Auto III-ban *A logó gyakran megjelenik számos óriásplakáton Liberty Cityben, különösen a Liberty Memorial Coliseumnál és Chinatownnál. *A Bedford Pointnál lévő reklámtáblákon egy kávéscsészén megjelenik a logó. *Egy férfi gyalogos Portlandon, visel egy kék kabátot, amelyen a Rockstar logója szerepel. *Egy női gyalogos, aki gyakran látható Staunton-szigeten, visel egy kabátot és azt mondja: "ROCK STAR". *A működésképtelen helikoptereknél is láthatjuk a logót a Francis International Airportnál. *A logó megjelenik csillagképként az égen, és egy különösen fényes csillag a csúcsa, valószínűleg a fehér csillagot helyettesítheti. A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben *A Rockster Video Games ajtajánál látható a logó. A "Rockster Video Games" név pedig utalás a cégre. *A logó megjelenik csillagképként az égen, és egy különösen fényes csillag a csúcsa, valószínűleg a fehér csillagot helyettesítheti. *A Starfish-szigeten az egyik medencében megtalálhatjuk a logót. *A jegyző az Ammu-Nation boltokban visel egy kabátot, amelyen szerepel a Rockstar logója, illetve többször is említi, hogy: "ROCK STAR". * A logó egy szív alakú sírkörben megtalálható a Funeraria Romeronál. *Az Air Rockstarnál az Escobar International Airportnál felfigyelhetünk a logóra. *A logó megjelenik a Café Robinanál és a Screw Thisnél. *A Hotring Racer egyik változatán is látható. *A Bloodring Banger egyik változatán is látható. *Néhány törölközőn szerepel a logó a tengerparton. *A Rockstar logó többször is megtekinthető Little Haiti csatornáiban. A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban *Carl Johnson bőröndje az első jelenetben egy Rockstar Games matricát visel. *Az OG Loc (mission) c. küldetésben, OG Loc bőröndjén egy Rockstar logó szerepel. *A logó számos ruházaton megjelenik. *Az akciófigurák dobozában a GTA Vice City és a Manhunt karakter viseli a logót a Zero RC boltban. * A Rockstar csillagképe visszatér a GTA Vice Cityből. *A Rockstar logója látható a San Fierro Towernél a belvárosban a Garver Bridgenél. *A "Rock Star" név megjelenik néhány drogdíler ruházatán (főleg a kapucnisokénál). *A logó címere észrevehető a Sub Urban ruhabolt gördeszkájánál. *Észak-Los Santosban, az egyik helyet "Northstar Rock"nak hívják, amely egyértelmű utalás a Rockstar Northra. *Big Smoke Crack házánál, megtalálható egy szőnyeg, amelyen az a mondat szerepel, hogy: NEM LÁTJA SZÍVESEN ÖNT A ROCKSTAR NORTH. A Grand Theft Auto Advanceben *A logó megjelenik Mike Staunton-szigeti és Shoreside Vale-i búvóhelyén. A Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesban *Graffitiként megjelennek az egész városban. * A gyalogos sapkáján látható a logó címere. A Grand Theft Auto IV-ben *A bowling csapok viselik a Memória Sávoknál a logót. *A Poop Deck közelében a betonlapoknál látható a logó. *A zombie skin a multiplayerben egy sárga fehérneműt visel a Rockstar logójával. *Néhány gyalogos ruháján látható a logó, mely egy R és egy csillag jelet visel, de nem ugyanabban a stílusban, mint a Rockstar Games logója. *Rock Star Music & Video-t valószínűleg a Rockstar Gamesről nevezték el. *A "Key to the City" trophy/achievment a Rockstar logóját viseli. A Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Warsban *A logó megjelenik a Mission Replay tábla hűtőmágnesénél, valamint a Rockstar Leeds logójánál. Külső hivatkozások * Rockstar Games * Take-Two Interactive * Rockstar Games entry at MobyGames Stúdiók * Rockstar North * Rockstar Toronto * Rockstar Leeds * Rockstar San Diego * Rockstar Lincoln * Rockstar New York * Rockstar Japan Forrás *http://gta.wikia.com/Rockstar_Games *http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockstar_Games Kategória:Rockstar Games